lostsorceryfandomcom-20200215-history
Professions
Remants of War features four basic professions, and eight advanced professions (2 for each basic). Mage: Mages focus on ranged DPS and control. They wear the lightest armor and use simple and mage weapons. Mage weapons often have bonuses applicable to castinbg magic such as increased mana, faster cast speed, and reduced chance of interruption. The primary statistic of wizards is intelligence. Wizards use mana as their resource, which exists as a pool drained in different amounts by spells and which recovers over time. As their special mechanic wizards have elemental charge, which is gained by using the four different elements (lightning, acid, fire, and ice) and consumed all at once by using specific spells. : Enchanter: Enchanters are the specialists in ranged dps, while complementing their single control with area control. They continue to use all four elements, specializing in lightning and ice, and adding some darks spells in the form of life drains. Enchanters also use field spells that have an immediate area effect and the a continuous effect. : Summoner: Summoners focus on the single control of mages, using that to supplement the elemental summons they gain, while they use their ranged dps to aid their pets. They specialize in acid and fire elemental spells, and have spells that directly affect their pets. Rogue: Rogues focus on stealth and reaction abilities. They wear medium armor and dual wield basic weapons. They are the only class to use superior ranged weapons. They feature both ranged and melee abilities, and their prime statistic is dexterity. Their resource is combat advantage, gained both through stealth and through certain abilities. Combat advantage fuels other abilities. Their damage tends to spike up in battle as they can use their most powerful attacks. (First Pass Abilities 100% 15/15) : Executioner: Executions are specialists in the melee abilities of rogues. They are able to use martial weapons in both their main and off-hand. A major ability of executioners is shadow jump which allows them to reach their opponents quickly. Executioners also have many reaction abilities, and abilities that use both weapons. (First Pass Abilities 100% 31/31, First Pass Mastery 100% 336/336) : Marksman: Marksmen are specialists in the ranged abilities of rogues. They do not gain any equipment proficiencies, but they are able to attack at some of the greatest ranges in the game. The marksman uses many cast time abilities that simulate their aiming. The marksman also uses traps to deal with enemies that approach them and have a great ability to switch from ranged to melee and back again. (First Pass Abilities 100% 30/30, First Pass Mastery 100% 330/330) Fighter: Fighters focus on melee damage and tanking. They wear the heaviest armor from the beginning and equip martial weapons. In their off hand, they use small shields and they use basic ranged weapons. Their primary statistic is strength. Fighters assume a variety of different stances to build up their resource, expertise. These stances generate expertise in different ways, such as the guardian stance generating expertise from taking damage. Most of their attacks are melee range and they specialize in attracting the attention of their enemies. : Stalwarts: Stalwarts are tough as nails and great guardians for their companions. They gain a guard ability quickly which can be used to react to attacks against their friends. They also get reactions based off blocking attacks. When a fighter becomes a stalwart, they acquire the ability to use tower shields and spiked shields. Stalwarts have an ability to use their expertise to heal themselves. : Swordsmen: Swordsmen are the offensive variant to fighters. They gain the ability to dual wield martial weapons, alongside being the only class able to use two-handed weapons. They feature a variety of reaction and bleed abilities, as well as gaining guard and stealth during their progression. Cleric: Clerics focus on healing and summoning. They wear medium armor, and wield basic weapons. Their ranged weapons are also basic, and they only use small shields in their off-hands. Their primary statistic is wisdom. The prime resource clerics use is mana, used in the same way as mages. In addition, clerics build up their divinity each time they use a healing spell. This divinity increases the effect of some of their attack powers. Beyond their pets and healing, they mix magic and melee attacks with some control. : Paladins: Paladins focus on the healing aspect of clerics while adding in a tanking capability. They can equip heavy armor, spiked shields, and tower shields, though they gain no weapon proficiencies. They continue to use summoned spirits, though they now begin to focus on defending them. They have auras and blade spells that emit constant effects. : Ministers: Ministers focus on the summoning aspect of clerics with the addition of further magic attacks and control elements. They gain no new armor skills, but are able to use magical ranged weapons, including holy symbols. Each of their pets serves a different function, but they still have to support their pets with their spells.